Brigas Natalícias
by Lauh Malfoy
Summary: Brigas estragam o Natal de toda a gente. DM


Então… Esta fic pequenina nasceu do projecto Amigo Secreto da casa Slytherin no Aliança 3 Vassouras e é uma prenda para a **Dita Von Teese**.  
Espero que gostes da fic! Um Feliz Natal para ti e todos aqueles que amas e desejo-te muita sorte ao longo da tua vida toda :D  
Muitos beijinhos!

**Briga Natalícia  
**por Lauh Malfoy

Quando Draco acordou nos seus lençóis de seda brancos, deu-se conta de que estava sozinho. O seu sonho com Harry havia sido tão real que a sensação de o ter por perto ainda persistia. Contudo, fora apenas um sonho criado pela sua mente fértil de mais que ainda revia a discussão do dia anterior.

Olhou para o relógio e viu que já passava das nove horas, por isso, levantou-se, tomou banho e vestiu-se com roupas quentes, tendo em conta a neve que caía lá fora.

Desceu para tomar o pequeno-almoço e encontrou o seu pai e a sua mãe já sentados, sendo que a mulher passava geleia numa tosta e o homem lia o jornal enquanto bebericava o seu café.

- Bom dia. – o loiro disse, enquanto se sentava à mesa e pegava no bule de chá.

- Bom dia, querido. – respondeu-lhe Narcissa com um sorriso afável – Dormiste bem? – Draco resmungou qualquer coisa imperceptível, fazendo com que Lucius desviasse a sua atenção do jornal.

- Já percebi que estás muito animado para a ceia de Natal. – ironizou o homem.

- É. – respondeu-lhe monotonamente, parecendo mais preocupado em mexer o açúcar com a sua colher de inox.

Narcissa e Lucius trocaram um olhar significativo, sendo que depois cada um voltou para a sua tarefa de comer tostas ou ler o jornal.

Passados uns minutos em silêncio, em que Draco já mexera o seu chá mais de sete vezes, Narcissa pousou a sua tosta no prato e limpou delicadamente a boca ao guardanapo, dirigindo-se depois ao filho com alguma preocupação.

- Discutiste com o Harry? – Draco olhou disfarçadamente para a mulher e mexeu o seu chá mais algumas vezes antes de responder.

- A culpa foi dele. – queixou-se, o que o impediu de ver Lucius girar os olhos – E além disso eu nunca gostei de ceias de Natal.

- Eu e a tua mãe não diríamos isso… - Draco fuzilou o homem com o olhar – Quando eras pequeno fazias-nos levantar às seis da manhã na véspera de Natal para prepararmos tudo para a ceia e só paravas às três da manhã do dia seguinte, depois de comeres o Tronco de Natal todo e abrires as prendas.

- Mas, tal como disseste, eu era _pequeno_.

- Draco – brincou Narcissa -, fizeste isso no ano passado. Excluindo a parte de nos acordares, é claro… E deitámo-nos mais cedo, definitivamente.

- Mas este ano não gosto, pronto. – e deu uma dentada na torrada para disfarçar a cor rosa que lhe tingiu as bochechas.

- Isso é tudo tensão sexual não resolvida, filho. – Draco engasgou-se com a torrada.

- Lucius!

- Que foi, querida? – perguntou, encolhendo os ombros – O nosso filho está com problemas e precisa de ajuda, é uma função nossa como pais ajudá-lo a escolher o melhor caminho na sua vida amorosa.

- Oh, Lucius! Queres aconselhar o teu filho _sexualmente_?

- Não. – voltou ao seu jornal – Mas alguém tem de lhe tirar esse mau humor…

- Eu não estou com tensão sexual não resolvida, okay? – gritou; Lucius girou os olhos e Narcissa fez um sinal com a cabeça que indicava exasperação.

- Bom, numa coisa eu concordo. – a mulher disse, olhando para Lucius – Deverias falar com ele, Draco. O teu humor está mau e vai ficar péssimo se não resolveres essa questão. – este bufou e saiu da mesa.

* * *

A última vez que Draco esteve ali, tinha sido er… ontem. 

Mas se não fosse por culpa do Potter, ele não estaria ali (pelo menos, não sozinho).

Encostou-se ao tronco da árvore e observou todo o parque.

Algumas crianças brincavam na neve, a fazer anjos e guerras com bolas enormes e as faces coradas. Haviam alguns casais que acompanhavam os filhos e haviam outros que se abraçavam para combater o frio enquanto namoravam em bancos ou encostados a uma árvore.

Ele também deveria estar a namorar debaixo da árvore em que se encontrava, mas o _Potter_, aquele acéfalo, resolveu discutir e estragar-lhe o Natal.

* * *

_- Hey, Draco? – perguntou o moreno enquanto o loiro dormitava no seu colo._

_- Hum?_

_- Onde vais passar o Natal?_

_- Em casa, com os meus pais. E tu?_

_- Com os Weasley's. – Draco sentou-se no chão e olhou para Harry, que tentava aquecer os pés na lareira._

_- Vocês costumam fazer ceia, e essas coisas? – Harry acenou e Draco levantou-se para esticar os seus músculos._

_- Porquê o interesse nisso? – o loiro deu de ombros e sentou-se de novo no chão para agarrar os pés de Harry, tentando aquecê-los._

_- Ainda estou a tentar perceber como consegues ter os pés completamente gelados quando tens meias de lã calçadas e estás em frente à lareira. – disse-lhe, enquanto o olhava nos olhos._

_- Sempre tem um lado positivo._

_- Qual? Perderes uns dedos? – ironizou e Harry gargalhou._

_- Sempre que eles estão gelados tu aqueces-mos._

_- Claro! Draco Malfoy, o aquecedor nómada. – e sorriu de lado._

_Encararam-se durante alguns minutos em que o loiro continuou a tentar aquecer os pés do moreno._

_Aquele apartamento onde estavam tinha sido comprado assim que a guerra acabara por Harry, quer para manter a sua independência quer para estar com o loiro. Ele podia simplesmente ter ido para casa dos Weasley's, mas isso não iria permitir encontros a horas impróprias e muito menos passar a noite com ele (havia sempre o risco de Draco acordar amordaçado no sótão com a companhia do vampiro)._

_- Podias passar o Natal lá em casa, comigo. – Draco falou, parecendo desinteressado, olhando para os pés de Harry. Este arregalou os olhos._

_- Contigo? Então… e os teus pais?_

_- Passam-no connosco também. – o moreno arregalou ainda mais os olhos, se é que isso era possível._

_- Passar o Natal contigo e com os teus pais? – o outro girou os olhos._

_- Já te disse mais que uma vez que os meus pais te aceitam e nenhum deles tem ideias assassinas em relação à tua pessoa._

_- Mas, Draco… Bom, Natal é em família e… É melhor não. Eles não iam gostar._

_- Porque não? – irritou-se o loiro, franzindo o cenho – És o meu namorado. Se eles aceitaram isso porque não podem aceitar que passes o Natal connosco?_

_- Talvez porque eu não sou da família? – Draco fez um barulho de incredulidade._

_- Os Weasley's também não são a tua família!_

_- Mas é como se fossem! – refutou com tom óbvio._

_- Então e se os Weasley's podem ser tua família por empréstimo porque é que a minha não pode?_

_- Draco, é diferente! – disse, exasperado – E porque tenho de ser eu a passar o Natal na tua casa? Porque é que não vens passar o Natal a casa dos Weasley's?_

_- Estás louco, Potter?! Não vou deixar os meus pais sozinhos no Natal!_

_- Ah! – respondeu-lhe o outro, agora também irado – Mas eu posso deixar os Weasley's sozinhos, não é? – o loiro olhou para ele irado._

_- Tu não queres é passar o Natal comigo! – e atirou os pés de Harry para o lado, enquanto se levantava em direcção aos seus sapatos, perto da porta do apartamento._

_- Não, Draco! – o moreno levantou-se e foi atrás dele – Eu quero passar o Natal contigo, mas não vou deixar os Weasley's! – o loiro ignorou-o enquanto se calçava – Argh, Draco, pára de ser teimoso! – este levantou-se e foi buscar o seu casaco ao quarto – Porra, Malfoy, será que não percebes?!_

_- Feliz Natal, Potter. – disse ironicamente, antes de Aparatar._i

* * *

Como seria possível de constatar, a culpa era _toda_ do Potter. Rachado imbecil. 

Draco olhou para o lado vendo um casal agarrado e fez uma careta, iniciando o caminho para fora do parque.

Montes de criancinhas continuavam a brincar com bolas de neve, fazendo com que Draco se afastasse o máximo possível delas para não levar com nenhuma. Estava demasiado frio e o humor para aturar aqueles pigmeus era tão pouco que, o mais provável, era agarrar neles e enterrá-lo na neve se levasse com alguma coisa em cima.

Harry achava, simplesmente, que elas eram _adoráveis_.

* * *

_-_ _Oh, que engraçado! – disse Harry sobre uma criancinha que fazia um boneco de neve tão torto como a Torre da Pizza._

_- Não é engraçado, é idiota. – Harry fuzilou o loiro com o olhar._

_- Não gostas de crianças? – perguntou._

_- Não. Olha para elas! São assustadoras, partem tudo, riscam paredes, são malcriadas e irritantes. – o moreno gargalhou._

_- Deixa-me imaginar: eras assim em pequeno e só te apercebeste agora que eras insuportável._

_- Eu não era assim! – gritou, indignado –_ Eu _era _adorável – _Harry gargalhou e abraço-o._

_- Acredito que sim. – ironizou, fazendo Draco girar os olhos e cruzar os braços – Draco?_

_- O quê, Potty? – Harry ignorou o insulto._

_- Não gostavas de ter filhos? – o loiro virou a cabeça repentinamente para o outro._

_- Filhos?_

_- Sim._

_Encararam-se durante uns segundos, nos quais Harry mordeu o lábio inferior e Draco franziu o cenho. Por fim, respondeu:_

_- Nunca pensei muito nesse aspecto. – Harry sorriu de forma tensa, mas acabou por o beijar._

* * *

Maldito Potter. Estragara-lhe o Natal, fazia-o reflectir sobre o futuro, tornava-o num criado de aquecer pés… 

Draco continuou o seu caminho longe de crianças assustadoras ponderando sobre quais deveriam ser os seus próximos passos assim que saísse do parque.

Contudo, foi obrigado a parar quando uma gigantesca bola de neve lhe acertou na cara, fazendo-o cambalear. Uns miúdos começaram a rir enquanto ele olhava na direcção deles com instintos assassinos. Quando terminou essa tarefa, dirigiu-se a eles completamente furiosos, fazendo-os, automaticamente, parar de rir.

Estacou em frente a eles e, com a voz carregada de ira perguntou:

- Quem foi o idiota? – todos eles arregalaram os olhos e uma miúda que tinha a boca aberta deixou cair a sua bola de neve – Quem foi?!

- Não fomos nós, senhor! – gritou um deles, de forma audaz.

- Então quem-

- Fui eu, Draco! – disse uma voz perto dele, que logo reconheceu como sendo a de Harry. Este virou-se para as crianças e sussurrou – Ele não tem um espírito guerreiro. – o loiro girou os olhos e as criancinhas riram.

- És patético, Potter. – e começou a andar para longe dali. Quem é que ele se achava para lhe mandar uma bola de neve à cara?

- Hey! – o moreno gritou, segundos antes de agarrar o seu braço.

- O que estás a fazer?! – bradou quando começou a perceber que era arrastado para perto das crianças de novo. Harry colocou-o em frente a elas e, depois, com a maior cara de idiota sorridente do mundo, disse:

- Meninos, o Draco voltou para vos pedir desculpa! – o loiro arregalou os olhos.

- O quê?!

- Oh, vá lá, Draco! Eles não fizeram nada e tu gritastes com eles… - este bufou.

- Eu não vou pedir desculpa a _crianças_! – contudo, quando voltou a olhar para elas, estas faziam beicinhos.

- Vês? – disse Harry – Coitadinhos deles! Tu-

- Okay, okay! – exasperou; depois, focou os seus olhos nas criancinhas e com um ar sarcástico falou: - Desculpem _meninos_. – estes, em resposta, deram sorrisos de orelha a orelha, alguns mostrando buracos onde faltavam dentes. – Feliz? – ironizou, voltando-se para Harry.

- Muito. – e agarrou-o pelo braço, depois de ter acenado aos miúdos em despedida. - Tomei uma decisão.

- Isso é fantástico…

- Estou a falar a sério, Draco. – fez uma curta pausa na qual o loiro nada disse – Eu vou cear contigo a tua casa. – Draco parou e olhou para ele com os olhos a brilhar.

- A sério?

- Com duas condições. – o sorriso do loiro desapareceu imediatamente, o que fez Harry rir – Passamos a noite juntos no meu apartamento e almoçamos com os Weasley's.

- Eu sabia que ias fazer chantagem. Uma atitude nada Gryffindor, sabes?

- Isso é "sim" ou "não"? – o loiro girou os olhos.

- Okay.

- Óptimo! – e agarrou a face do Draco para o beijar demoradamente – Sabes… - começou, quando se afastou o suficiente dos lábios do loiro para proferir alguma coisa - …os meus pés estão frios. – Draco riu.

**Fim **

* * *

Então... É uma coisinha simples e um pouco fluffy demais, mas eu espero que a Dita tenha gostado. Feliz Natal, tudo de bom para você e muito beijinhos e abraços!  
;


End file.
